


The Rose of the North

by doctors_writing_granddaughter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Additional Character, Additional Stark, Arranged Marriage, Cousin Incest, F/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Bride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctors_writing_granddaughter/pseuds/doctors_writing_granddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirari Stark is the second child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark.  It goes wrong for her and her family once the King sets foot in Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Mirari is an OC who popped into my head. She is thirteen at the start of this story, if she were based on the books. Based on the show, I'd say she is 15. Two years younger than Robb and Jon. The story is based more on the TV series than the book, so she's 15. Enjoy! Italics are flashbacks.

“Mirari Stark, if you do not rise from your bed this instance, I shall be forced to fetch the water bucket. Again.” Septa Mordane scolded her as she moved into the room. “You may not be under my care any longer but it does not mean that I cannot put you over my knee.”

 

“I am awake!” The eldest daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark grumbled and rose from her bed, pushing the furs off her. She could feel the air getting colder around her. She hated the mornings. Neither did her late husband. They would remain in bed until the day was warmer. He was a weak man in health but he had a strong personality, exactly like his father; Robert Baratheon. For a year, Mirari was the wife to the heir of the Iron Throne. She was a Princess for one year. The marriage was arranged as Robert wished for the houses to be joined. Willem Baratheon was sent to Winterfell to marry her there and to remain under Eddard Stark's care for a year, to learn about the North. On the orders of his father, of course.

 

“There is water in the bowl and your dress is on the bed.” Mordane said before she left the room.

 

Mirari turned around to see the depressing black dress on the bed. It had only been 6 months since Willem's death and she had another year and six months left of her mourning. By request of the Queen, she was to remain in mourning and unattached for two years. The original request was for Mirari to travel to King's Landing with her husband's body but she was too ill to travel and requested she remained in Winterfell for the duration of her mourning. She had not left her childhood home since.

 

She ignored the dress for a moment and moved to the shutters, pushing them open. The cold Northern air hit her but she loved it; the freshness and the clean feeling. “Let the day begin,” sighing heavily as she turned away from the window and began getting ready for the day. Once again, her thoughts turned to her late husband. She barely knew him when they married but within the year of their marriage, they grew to know each other and they grew to love each other.

 

* * *

 

_Three days ago, Prince Willem had arrived in Winterfell with his uncle; Jaime Lannister and a few men. He was 17 years old and seemed like a snob to Mirari. But in those three days, she was allowed to speak with him and able to get to know him. He was very good looking. Golden hair, bright green eyes and very tall. He was nearly a foot taller the Robb and Jon. She felt so small standing next to him. She had flowered early and was allowed to marry young. The day of her wedding arrived and she sat on the stool as her mother brushed her hair for her. “I'm scared, mother.”_

 

“ _Don't worry, my darling.” She pulled the brush through the knots, making Mirari wince. “I have told you everything you need to know about your wedding night. Come and see me tomorrow if you wish to talk about it.” Her fingers ran through her daughter's hair before she began plaiting some strands. She twisted those plaits into loops and pinned them to the top of her head. The rest of her long dark hair hung loosely down her back. “You look beautiful.”_

 

“ _I best get dressed.” Her eyes looking at her new dress. Her father had sent for one of the dressmakers from King's Landing to make it for her wedding. It was a pale blue dress with white trimmings and long dark blue sleeves. It was a very beautiful dress._

 

_Catelyn watched her eldest daughter dress into her wedding gown with the help of Septa Mordane. “Your father has insisted that there be no bedding tradition. You and Prince Willem will go when you wish to.”_

 

_Mirari nodded and smiled a little as she let Mordane tie the back of her dress. “Prince Willem also insisted against it.” Blushing a little, remembering their last conversation._

 

_Her mother chuckled softly as she stood before her daughter and moved two small strands of her hair over her shoulders, falling down the front of her body. “Now, my little darling. Today you become your own woman.” A small tear fell down her soft cheek. “But, you are still my first-born girl.”_

 

_The tear on her mother's cheek caused tears to fall down her own cheeks. “I know. At least, you have me for a year.” The two laughed softly, only to be disturbed by her father. Ready to take her to her new husband._

 

* * *

 

Wrapping her cloak around her shoulders, she moved into the  open air. She could hear her brothers training in the yard.  Bran had begun archery training a few months before and Robb and Jon had taken to helping him but  they were mainly teasing him.  She tightened her long cloak around her to keep the cold air from bothering her.  She stood just behind her brothers as they helped Bran.  Her younger brother was becoming frustrated with not being able to shoot properly.  Jon pats Bran's shoulder and speaks softly. “ Go on. Father's watching. And your mother.”

 

Mirari could see the tightness on her half-brother's shoulder. He may b e their father's son but her mother never made him forget that he was the bastard.  She loved Jon even though he  was not her mother's son. “ Go on Bran.” Giving him a small smile as he readied to release his arrow.  When he missed the  target again, Robb and Jon laughed. “ Robb!” She scolded her older brothers.

 

Robb looked over his shoulder at her and just rolled his eyes. “Good morning, Mirari. I see Septa Mordane finally managed to get you to rise from your bed.”

 

“Keep trying, Bran.” She encouraged her little brother with another small smile as he strung another arrow and ignored Robb's comment.

 

When he missed again, the men laughed at his missed  attempt. “ And which one of you as a marksman at ten? Keep practi s ing, Bran.” He gave his son a nod. “Go on.”

 

Mirari looked up at her mother and father. Her mother giving her a smile.  She was thankful that she had her mother with her during her first and only year of marriage. If she had been at King's Landing, she would not have had the confidence with Queen Cersai, like she did with her mother.

 

* * *

 

_Mirari and Willem sat at the top table, both speaking quietly to each other. She did like him and they were still getting to know each other. Being alone was helping build their new relationship. “What do you think of the North, my Lord?”_

 

“ _I think it is breathtaking.” He smiled a little. “My mother insisted that you come to King's Landing to marry me but I wanted to come here. I wanted to travel. I still do.”_

 

“ _And I. I know we are here for a year. I can show you the area.” She smiled as she sipped her drink. “There is plenty to see in a year.”_

 

“ _I would like that.” Bringing her hand to his lips, gently pressing his lips on her knuckles. “I love doing that. Though your brothers are not impressed.”_

 

_She turned to see Robb and Jon glaring at her. She laughed loudly and shook her head before turning back to Willem. “Well, they can glare all they want. I told them many times, it is not up to them what I do.”_

 

_He let go of her hand but moved his hand to her hair. “You got my rose, I see.” His fingers gently touching the soft petals of the blue winter rose, which was laced into her hair._

 

“ _They're my favourite.” Blushing lightly. “My father said they were my aunt's favourite too.”_

 

“ _She must have been a wonderful woman.” His fingers still brushing against the flower before taking a curl of her hair with his fingers. “You look wonderful.” She laughed and blushed pink. “You are.”_

 

“ _My Lord, may I ask, why did you father and mother not come? You the heir to the seven kingdoms.” She asked curiously._

 

_He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. “My mother did not want to come. She said it was too far just for a wedding.” He laughed loudly. “I said I would come on my own. My Uncle Jaime insisted on coming. Have a family member here.” Looking over at his Uncle, who was standing on guard. “I am glad that he is here.” Mirari reached over and held her husband's hand._

 

* * *

 

Her father, Robb, Bran and Jon left Winterfell to deal with a deserter of the Night's Watch. Mirari wandered around Winterfell. This was when she missed Willem the most. They would do this daily and this was how they learnt more about each other. When they were eleven months into their marriage, very close to their first year, this was when she told him that they were expecting their first and only child. They had been so excited. Their happiness lasted a month. “Mirari?”

 

“What is it, Arya?”

 

“You look sad.” She held her sister's hand as they walked across the courtyard. “You miss Prince Willem.”

 

Mirari nodded. “I do miss him.” Giving her youngest sister's hand a squeeze. “Everyday. It gets easier. Not very easy but it does.” She let go of Arya's hand and wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder. “Come before Septa Mordane scolds me for keeping you away from your sewing.”

 

Arya gave an exasperated sigh. “I don't want to. Will you do sword play with me?”

 

Mirari laughed. “I cannot.” She kissed the top of her sister's dark hair. Only Mirari and Arya had inherited their father's dark hair. As did their half-brother, Jon. But Mirari had her mother's eyes. “Now, go before we both are in trouble.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I need to clear my head.” She let go of her sister and walked towards the armoury. “Tell mother, I won't be long.” Arya watched her sister leave for Godswood. She knew that her sister prayed daily for her husband's return. It would never happen but Mirari prayed daily.

 

* * *

_She trembled as she was dressed into her nightgown by Septa Morane. Her mother had prepared her for her wedding night. But she was still scared. “Chin up girl.” Morane smiled comfortingly to her. “You have a wonderful husband to take care of you.”_

 

“ _Thank you,” she said and climbed into bed. “You can go. I can wait for Prince Willem alone.” Drawing the covers up her body. She was terrified but it had to be done. She was now a princess. A princess of the seven kingdoms. She and Willem would become king and queen on the death of King Robert._

 

_Septa Morane left her alone. The fire continued to burn brightly in the grate. A few candles flickered around the room of her childhood. It was no longer innocent but a young woman's rooms. No young girl toys lay in the room. They were given away to the children at the orphanage. Her eyes turned to the door as she waited for her husband. Waiting for the inevitable. Ten minutes had gone since Morane had left and the door creaked open. “Mirari?” Her husband entered nervously. He wore his long nightgown with thick boots on his feet and a long, brown coat to keep him warm._

 

“ _Come in,” she croaked. Her voice nearly gone from nervousness._

 

_His tall frame entered the room and he locked the door behind him. His hair was a little untidier now than it was at the wedding ceremony. She noticed his hair had curls in them. He said nothing as he shed his coat and hung it on the peg on the back of the door. Moving across her room and sitting on the edge of the bed, where he pulled off his boots. When he turned to climbed into bed, he smiled broadly. “Don't worry. We can talk if you would like to.” Her throat too dry to speak. She only nodded. “I'm used to this cold weather.” Climbing into bed, pulling the heavy covers over himself._

 

“ _Are... Are you well, my Lord?” She stuttered nervously. Shifting away from him slightly._

 

“ _I am. You can call me Willem when we are alone.” He lay on his side, his arm tucked under his head. “You looked very beautiful today.”_

 

_She blushed. “Thank you. You looked extremely handsome. Would you like some wine? I know I could do with a glass to calm my nerves.”_

 

_He gave her a small smile. “I'll get it.”_

 

_She placed her hand on his arm. Shock ran through her as she touched him. “I'll get it.” Pulling her hand away from him. “You are not used to the cold. I am.” She climbed out of bed in only her nightgown. She poured two glasses of wine. Behind her, she could hear him moving on the bed. More than likely to sit up. She turned back and handed him a glass when she reached the bed and climbing back in. “It's warm wine. It will warm you.” The two drank silently. Her hands were shaking, nearly spilling the drink on the bed._

 

“ _Here.” Taking the glass from her and placing both their drinks aside. “Don't be nervous. I will be gentle. I promise.”_

 

“ _I know.” Nodding as she bit her lower lip._

 

_Willem smiled. “Lie down,” speaking quietly and softly. Mirari lay down and he lay next to her. “Let's just talk.” They were now laying closer to each other. He reached over and rested his hand on her hip. She could feel the gentle caressing of his thumb and fingers through her nightgown. They talk for half of an hour until Mirari moved forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. He had wanted her to make the first move. He kept his hand on her hip, still gently stoking her with his thumb._

 

_A few seconds later, she moved back from his lips. Her eyes closed and a small pant of breath left her lips. “Shall we undress?” Asking timidly._

 

_Willem shook his head. “Not yet. We will eventually.” He moved his hand from her hip to her cheek. “I want you to feel comfortable and ready for me.” He shifted forward until their chests were nearly touching. He was the person to initiated to the kiss. He wanted her to be ready for him. Willem took his time as they kissed. His hand running up and down her side. It was frustrating for him as he did desire the girl. She was very pretty. She had the northern looks like her father._

 

“ _Have you done this before?” She asked him when their movements became quicker. His hand had moved behind her back and her hands were on his chest._

 

“ _Once. My father took me to a brothel last year,” he said embarrassed. “I didn't want to. I am nothing like my father. I will be a true husband to you.”_

 

“ _I will be a true wife.” Bringing her hand to the front ties of her nightgown and pulling them loose. Her hand moved his arm and up to his shoulder, squeezing it softly. He braved a chance and drifted his hand up her ribcage, coming to a rest under her breast. Mirari took her hand in his and placed it over her left breast. Here came his surge of confidence and kissed her._

 

_From here, their movements moved quicker and they were soon pulling each other's nightshirts off. In a small space, she learnt that he loved her hand behind his head when they kissed. “I'll be gentle,” whispering to her when he rolled over on top of her._

 

_Mirari braced herself as she felt the pressure of his shaft pressing into her. Her fingernails dug into his strong shoulders as the pain intensified. “Willem!” She cried when he filled her completely. They were now truly husband and wife._

 

* * *

Mirari rose to her feet in the godswood. “Mirari?” The soft voice of her half-brother spoke from behind her. “Father wants you.”

 

“Thank you, Jon.” She turned to face him. “Where is he?”

 

“I'll take you to him.” Holding his arm out to her. “He is in the library tower. He has something for you.”

 

She laughed. “Well, you best take me there.” Smiling up at her older half-brother as they left the godswood together.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Enter.” Mirari entered the library at the command of her father's stern voice. “Ah! Mirari!” He smiled at the sight of her, his features softening as he greeted her and led her to the fire. “I have a gift for you.” He crouched down to the floor, where a box lay in front of the fire. He lifted a dark grey direwolf from it. “Her mother is dead. We found 6 originally.” Handing her the wriggling pup. “Jon found a seventh. Seven for all my children.”

The short walk to the library tower was a silent walk. Neither of them ever spoke much. One of their similar traits. They were the quiet ones of the family. The thinkers. “Did you find the deserter?” She asked him when they drew closer to the library.

 

“Yes. Father has executed him.” Holding the door open for her. “He wishes to speak to you about it.”

 

“Why me?” She laughed as she climbed the stairs to where their father would be waiting for her.

 

“I don't know. Perhaps you are in trouble.” A chuckle left him as she knocked on the door and glared at him. “Here, I leave you.” He turned and left her at the door.

 

“Enter.” Mirari entered the library at the command of her father's stern voice. “Ah! Mirari!” He smiled at the sight of her, his features softening as he greeted her and led her to the fire. “I have a gift for you.” He crouched down to the floor, where a box lay in front of the fire. He lifted a dark grey direwolf from it. “Her mother is dead. We found 6 originally.” Handing her the wriggling pup. “Jon found a seventh. Seven for all my children.”

 

Mirari smiled as she held her new pup close to her. “I am guessing we have to care for them ourselves?” Biting her lower lip as she looked up at her father, who had a small smile playing on his lips.

 

He gestured to the large chair. Mirari sat in it with her pup on her lap. “I know you have been sad for a long time. I thought you deserved some happiness and love.”

 

She smiled. “Thank you, father. I have been sad.” Her eyes looking down at the wriggling direwolf on her lap. She laughed as her direwolf tried to chew on the sleeve of her dress. “I have felt lost these past months. I know I have my family but without Willem, I feel more alone.” A laugh escaped her lips when she felt a tug on her sleeve. “You are a tough one.” Attempting to pull her sleeve from the jaws of her direwolf. “Imara. I'll call you Imara.” She looked up at her father, who was smiling at her. “It means firm. She has a firm grip.”

 

“A good strong name.” He reached over and patted the wolf on the head. “I know you keep your promises and listen to me. But I will repeat what I told your brothers and sisters. I am not responsible for it. You are.”

 

“I promise, father.” Lifting the young direwolf and looking into her eyes. “You are mine, little Imara,” laughing as the pup tried to escape her hold.

 

* * *

 

_The cold morning shocked him. He was definitely still not used to it. But today was different. A warm body lay next to him. A small smile graced his lips. Willem opened his eyes to see his new wife. Fast asleep. It was not a lie when he said she was beautiful. She was beautiful. A true Northern beauty. He lifted his head to look down at her better. Her long dark lashes shadowed on cheeks as she slept. “Beautiful,” murmuring as he shifted closer to her._

 

“ _Stop watching me,” grumbling in her sleep. “I am not used to this. Usually when I awaken, I find Arya or Rickon in with me. This is new for me.” Her blue eyes looking up at him with no more fear. “Also, I do not like early mornings.” The fear of their wedding night long forgotten._

 

_Willem laughed, “neither do I. I don't know how I will be King. I can barely get up in the mornings.”_

 

_A curl of his golden hair fell onto his forehead. She reached up to push it away. “What a pair we make.”_

 

“ _Some arranged marriage.” He scoffed and caressed her naked hip with the tips of fingers. He drew in a breath as he felt himself harden as she touched his cheek with just the tips of her fingers and shifted closer to her. “Will we be disturbed this morning?”_

 

_She laughed, “no. We have free reign today. Tomorrow we do not.” Her teeth grazing her lower lip because of his hand stroking her hip and it was sending those new feelings through her body.. “Tomorrow we have to play our parts.”_

 

_His eyes looked at her lips and flickered back up to her eyes. “Tomorrow can wait.” He could not wait any longer. He kissed her and pulled her tight against his body. Welcoming her warmth in the cold Winterfell room._

 

* * *

 

Mirari struggled every day without Willem. They had grown close quickly in their short time and his absence hurt. “Ow,” grumbled Mirari as her young pup nipped at her fingers. She flicked her in the nose which caused the pup to cower away. “Silly thing.” Reaching for Imari and pulling her into her lap. She giggled when the pup licked her cheeks playfully.

 

“Mirari?” Her mother knocked on her chamber door. She opened the door slowly and entered her daughter's room. “She's fierce. Just like you.” Sitting on the bed with her and scratching the direwolf behind its ear. “Your father has had some news. The King is coming to Winterfell.”

 

“Oh.” Unable to hide her shock. This would be the first time she would meet her late husband's family, except Jaime Lannister. “Why?”

 

Catelyn smiled at her eldest daughter. “It is to do with an old friend of your father's.”

 

Her eyes watching her mother. Waiting for her to continue and tell her the truth. “Mother, why is the King coming? Please tell me they are not here for me. Willem is dead. I am no longer a part of their family. Don't make me go with them. Please mother.”

 

A loving arm wrapped around Mirari and pulled her daughter into her side. “I promise that I will not let them take you to King's Landing. I promise.” Kissing her head. “Just smile and be polite. Hide in the shadows if you need to.”

 

Mirari laughed and moved to sit up straight. Imara on her lap. “Thank you, mother. I wish I could avoid them. It hurts too much.” She stood up and placed her direwolf on the ground. “Everyday I feel the pain of being without Willem. We had such a short time together but we loved each other. We truly did.”

 

“Everybody saw that, my darling.” Catelyn stood up and walked to the door. “Just remember that you are the dowager princess of the Seven Isles. You are equal to the princes and princess.”

 

She laughed again and shook her head. “Oh mother. You know I do not care for that.” Bending over and lifting Imara up. “I will come for food in a moment, mother. I just want to be left alone with my thoughts.” Her eyes looked up at the window and at the blue sky.

 

Catelyn looked back at her eldest daughter and smiled. She looked so much like her father but she had her own mannerisms and kindness. A true mixture of Stark and Tully.

 

* * *

 

_The newly married couple had been married a week and were walking through Winterfell arm-in-arm. “I never realised how beautiful it was up here,” said Willem as they walked across Winterfell, towards the Great Hall. “If I had known, I would have come sooner.”_

 

“ _Willem, will I like King's Landing?” Mirari asked nervously._

 

_He smiled down at her. “I hope so. I like it. I will look after you there. It's a dangerous place, politically. But I will protect you from the savage beasts.” Pulling her closer as they walked into the warmth of the Great Hall. “There are a lot of savage beasts in King's Landing.”_

 

_She laughed loudly as they approached the table, where most of her family were seated. “Good morning.” Allowing Willem to seat her in her chair before sitting next to her in his own chair._

 

“ _Good morning, Your Graces.” Her older brother smirked. He loved teasing his sister about her new station._

 

“ _Shut up, Robb.” She glared at him as she helped herself to food. “It is getting old now.” Rolling her eyes at him before eating her food and focusing on Willem, who was just chuckling. “Don't you start. Don't stick up for him.” Rolling her eyes when Willem winked at her. Their relationship with each other was growing steadily. They had a way with words with each other. They would argue until one of them was blue in the face. Though one of them would eventually crumble and forgive the other._

 

“ _I'm sorry, my wife. But I need to be friends with your brother as he will be Lord of Winterfell when I am King. I need to make friends with him just to stop him invading us when I have upset you.” Willem smirked and winked at Robb, who hid his laugh by drinking from his goblet._

 

* * *

 

Mirari stared out of her window. The grey sky depressed her. Willem had told her that King's Landing had blue skies. She loved the colour blue. Which is why she loved winter roses. That blue was her favourite colour.

 

Everyday in their short marriage, Willem would bring her one blue winter rose everyday. She would keep them until they were dead. She scratched her direwolf behind her ears. “What do I do, Imara?” The two of them were on the bed. It was the day before the King would arrive. Mirari was dreading it. Just like she had been dreading leaving Winterfell to go to King's Landing the year before. She felt sick from thinking about meeting her late husband's family. She liked Jaime but she was terrified to meet the King and Queen.

 

She had gone to the godswood everyday, praying for confidence. But she had none. She was terrified of being taken from her family. She was a princess of the seven kingdoms for a moment. Something she did not want at first. But with Willem by her side, she grew confident that she could be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. With Willem gone, she would never have that fate and would never have to worry about being a Queen to many people.

 

That was one thing she thanked the gods for. As much as she grew to love Willem, she doubted she would ever make a good Queen. Despite him telling her that she would be great.

 

* * *

 

_They lay in their bed after a day of meeting the people of the North. She sat straddling his waist. Their hands joined together. “I don't know, Willem.”_

 

“ _I do know.” He smiled up at her. “You are stubborn and strong. Just what I want for my Queen.”_

 

_Mirari laughed and bent down to kiss him swiftly. “As long as you are by my side, I will be content.” Sitting back up but he drew her back down. “Again?” Feeling him grow hard against the soft flesh of her thigh._

 

“ _You are all I desire.” Twisting on the furs and laying over her. “I think I love you, Mirari.”_

 

_Her teeth grazed on her lower lip as she smiled up at her husband. “I think I love you too, my Willem.”_

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King arrives in Winterfell

**Chapter Three**

 

_Six months into the marriage, the two of them had settled into an idyllic life. The two of them were in training to be the next rulers of the Seven Kingdoms. He was teaching her the history of his family and she was teaching him the traditions of the North. But she knew that they would have to leave soon to begin their journey to King's Landing. To be the Prince and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms._

 

_They sat in her father's library as Ned Stark and Maester Luwin oversaw their educations. They may have been a young married couple but they were still learning and that needed to be overseen by people who knew what to teach._

 

“ _Now your father won the Iron Throne by being tactful and careful.” Her father spoke to them but neither of them were even concentrating. Willem had his eyes focused on the window, wanting to go out riding with his wife or spar with his brothers-in-law. As for Mirari, she was playing with her quill but writing nothing. She was focusing on not being ill in front of her husband and father. She had been hiding her illness for a few days. No one knew. “My Lord! Mirari! Focus!”_

 

“ _Sorry, father.” She mumbled, sitting up straighter. “I'm sorry,” mumbling an apology. But she did not return to her note taking or listen to her father. She was on her feet and running to the nearest bucket, which contained scrunched up parchment. Emptying the contents of her stomach into it._

 

_Willem was at her side with concern. “Miri?” Unsure whether to touch her. His hand hovering for a moment. Then pressing it against her back. Gently rubbing. “What is it?”_

 

_Maester Luwin knelt on Mirari's other side. Waiting for her to finish rejecting her stomach contents. “Get her to bed.”_

 

_Willem scooped her up into his arms and took her from the library immediately. “I am here. I have you.”_

 

* * *

 

Standing between Robb and Sansa, Mirari waited with her family as the King's column rode towards Winterfell. Wearing her best mourning dress with a long warm cloak draped over her shoulders with fur lining the neck. She was terrified. Yes, the King was coming to Winterfell but this was the first time she had met him, even though she had married his son. The horses were getting closer. “Where's Arya?” Catelyn Stark asked. “Mirari, Sansa, where is your sister?” Both girls gave identical shrugs.

 

The stamping of hooves were louder. Mirari was nearly shaking. Not from the cold but from the thought of having to see her late husband's family. She felt Robb stand closer to her. She looked to him and he gave her a small nod. Something she needed. “Hey hey hey hey! What are you doing with that on?” Ned had caught Arya, who had come running towards them wearing a soldier's helmet, and Ned pulled off the helmet she had been wearing and handed it to Ser Rodrik.

 

“Move!” Arya said as she shoved Bran out of the way to stand next to Sansa.

 

The party of many men, bannermen and horses entered the heart of Winterfell. A boy rode in on his horse. It was obvious that this was Prince Joffrey. Sansa gave a small smile which grew especially when Joffrey kept his focus on Sansa. Both Robb and Mirari looked at their younger sister and then to Joffrey with annoyance. Just because he was a Prince, it didn't mean their sister could like this boy. A coach enters the yard. Followed by the King himself. Riding on a tall horse. The King was a bearded and largely overweight man with a gruff looking face. They all knelt as the King dismounts his horse and marched towards the Starks.

 

King Robert stopped before Ned and gestured for him to stand. Once he did that, everyone stood. Ned bowed his head to greet his old friend. “Your Grace.” The two of them stare at each other for a time.

 

“You've got fat.” Robert says after looking Ned up and down.

 

Everyone waited with baited breath for Ned's reaction to such a comment from the King. But Ned only had to look at Robert with raised eyebrows. As if to say, ' _and you have'_. The two begin laughing and hug each other fondly. When they parted he moved to Catelyn. “Cat!” Hugging her fondly

 

Catelyn greeted him, “Your Grace.”

 

Robert rubs Rickon's head. He stood in front of Ned. “Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?”

 

Ned smiles. “Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours.”

 

Queen Cersei steps out of her carriage with her younger children and ladies. She approaches the Stark family. Her eyes surveying the area around her.

 

“Where's the Imp?” Arya asked her sisters.

 

“Will you shut up?” Sansa hissed at her sister. Not wanting Arya to embarrass the family for not being quiet.

 

Robert moved along the line of Starks. “Who have we here? You must be Robb.” Robb and the King shakes hands. Finally he reached Mirari. She was scared now. “Now, you must be the young lady my late son spoke so fondly of in his letters home.”

 

“Your Grace.” She dipped into a curtsey.

 

“No need.” He stepped forward and kissed her cheek. “Daughter.” Smiling at her when he stepped back and moved to Sansa. “My, you're a pretty one.” He continued to move along to meet the family of his friend. “Your name is?” Stopping in front of the youngest daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark.

 

“Arya.” She said proudly.

 

He moved to Brandon. “Ooh. Show us your muscles.” Brandon lifted his arm and showed his arm. Arya could not help but continue look around at the many people who had arrived with the King. “You'll be a soldier,” Robert said to Brandon, who smiled proudly.

 

A tall man removed his helm to reveal Jaime Lannister.

 

“That's Jaime Lannister. The queen's twin brother,” exclaimed Arya.

 

“Would you please shut up!” Sansa said angrily to her younger sister.

 

“Be quiet, you two,” hissed Mirari at her sisters.

 

Cersei approached the family. Her head held high. Giving Ned a small smile and holding her hand out to him.

 

Taking her hand in his gloved one and kissing it. “My Queen.”

 

Catelyn curtseyed deeply to Cersei, who gave Lady Catelyn a small smile. A smile that never reached her eyes. Uncaring eyes. “My Queen.”

 

“Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects.” Not caring that he was insulting his Queen.

 

“We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait.” Trying to persuade him to remain with her.

 

Ignoring his wife. “Ned.” Walking away from everyone in the direction of the crypt entrance. His wife humiliated. Ned followed King Robert obediently.

 

“Where's the Imp?” Arya asked, forgetting that the Queen is standing very close to her.

 

Cersei is humiliated in front of all.  Angered by her husband's actions and his words. Walking back to her twin brother, Jaime, who stood waiting for her patiently. “Where is our brother? Go find the little beast.” Ordering her brother to find their younger brother.

 

* * *

 

_Willem lay his wife on their bed. Stepping back to let Maester Luwin examine her. She had collapsed in his arms when they left the library. Frightening them all. “What is wrong with her?”_

 

_Maester Luwin ignored the Prince's question and examined the girl. He soon came to a conclusion. “There is nothing wrong with your wife.” He took out a bottle of smelling salts, wafting it under her nose. “Careful.” He reassured her as she regained consciousness suddenly. “Lord Stark, send for Lady Stark and Ser Jaime.”_

 

_Ned Stark left his daughter's chambers, closing the door behind him._

 

“ _Now, I want to tell you what I have discovered before you tell your families.” Maester Luwin sat on the edge of the bed and Willem helped his wife to sit up against many pillows before sitting with her. “It is very good news. My Lady, you are expecting a child.”_

 

_Both Willem and Mirari looked to each other. Mouths open in shock. They never expected it to happen so soon into their marriage. “A child?” Mirari asked as she held Willem's hand tighter. “Truly?”_

 

_He laughed and held her hand in his old hand. “Yes, Mirari. I can bring a midwife for you to be properly examined. But I believe you are.”_

 

_She looked to her husband, who had tears in his eyes. “Willem?” She sat up from the pillows to look him in the eye. “Are you upset with me?”_

 

“ _No. Oh no!” Lifting his free hand and cupped her cheek. “I am so happy. You have given me a truly remarkable gift.” He moved forward and kissed her gently. “I am glad it is nothing serious.” Both of them could not stop smiling. Their life had changed very quickly and it would change even more._

 

* * *

 

Mirari hid in her room with Imara  for the rest of the day . Afraid to leave. Afraid to speak to the family of her late husband.  She didn't want to face the questions.  To her, it was her fault that her husband was dead.  It was her fault that he got sick and died. It was her fault that their son died before his time.

 

She knew that she had to leave. A large feast was being held in honour of the King's arrival.  Her long dark hair fell down her back, out of the usual plaits and decoration.  Staring out of her window,  she dreamt  of what her life would be like now. Would she  have been coming to Winterfell with Willem right now? What would their son have looked like?  Would they have been expecting another child?  Would she have been happy in King's Landing?

 

That answer she knew. She would only have been happy with Willem but she would have been alone. Just from meeting the Queen today, she knew that the woman would not have cared for her or been a friend to her.

 

“Mirari?” Her mother's voice broke her away from her thoughts. “Come and help me with your sister.”

 

“In a moment.” She had been crying and quickly wiped away her tears.

 

“Oh my darling girl.” Catelyn closed the door and went to comfort her daughter immediately. Holding her in her arms.

 

“It is so hard, mother.” Mirari wept against her mother's shoulder. “They are here but he is not. I do not want to be there tonight. I cannot do it. They will want me to return with them.”

 

Catelyn stroked her daughter's back. “ No. I will not let them.”  She moved back  from her. “But, the King is going to ask your father to be the King's Hand. We will all have to go.”

 

“But...”

 

“No. You will be with us. Not with them.” Cupping her cheeks, brushing away her tears. “I promise.”

 

Mirari gave two swift nods. “ Thank you.” A gentle knock on the door brought them out of their little bubble. “Come in.”

 

Maester Luwin stepped into the room. “Sorry, my Lady. But the King and Queen insist on speaking with Lady Mirari.”

 

Mirari froze and looked at her mother. “I cannot!  Not alone!”

 

“Lord Stark will be with you. He insists on it.” Maester Luwin bowed and waited for her. “I am to take you to them.”

 

“Your father will look after you.” Catelyn said when Mirari gave her a pleading look. “Go.” Kissing her forehead. “I have to help your sister.”

 

* * *

 

_Mirari sat in her bed with Willem very close next to her. With her head on his shoulder and his arm comfortingly around her. “Are you ready to tell them?” He asked. His left hand on her stomach, gently caressing her stomach through her nightgown._

 

“ _No.” She laughed and shifted closer to him. “But we have to.”_

 

_A gentle knock on the door woke them out of their recent news. “Come in,” called Willem, removing his hand from her stomach._

 

_In came Lord and Lady Stark, followed by Ser Jaime and Maester Luwin. “Is everything all well?” Her father asked. He looked scared. Fearing she was truly ill._

 

_The young couple looked at each other. Willem nodded to her. “Yes, father.” She held his hand tighter, getting the strength to tell her family the news. “Prince Willem and I are expecting a child.”_

 

_Their reactions were not what they were expecting. Willem thought his Uncle Jaime would congratulate him, hug him and shake his hand. He did nothing. He smiled and nodded to him. Catelyn moved around the bed and sat next to her daughter, speaking to her quietly. “Congratulations, my darling girl. You will make a wonderful mother.”_

 

_But Ned Stark stood for a moment. Taking in the news. He only moved when Prince Willem stood up and held out his hand to his father-in-law. Ned did not take it. He stepped forward and embraced his son-in-law in a warm hug. “Congratulations.”_

 

_Maester Luwin slipped from the room with Jaime Lannister. “That is good news, is it not Ser Jaime?”_

 

“ _It is. But it does mean that the Prince and Princess will have to return to King's Landing before their child is born.” He said sadly. He knew his nephew was happy here in Winterfell and returning to his life in King's Landing would revert Willem back to his unhappy self._

 

* * *

 

Mirari was practically shaking as Maester Luwin led her to the Great Hall, where the King and Queen were waiting to speak with her. She knew what they were going to ask her and her father. They were going to ask her to return to King's Landing with them to mourn with the family like she was supposed to.

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirari is questioned by the King and Queen

**Chapter Four**

 

She stood before the hall door. Afraid to enter inside. Mirari felt as if she was waiting to go on trial. “What if I say the wrong thing?” She asked.

 

“You will be splendid.” Maester Luwin reassured her.

 

Waiting a few moments, taking deep breaths and just staring at the wooden panels of the doors. “I am ready.” One of her father's men opened the door to allow her inside.

 

“Ah! Here she is!” The booming voice of King Robert echoed in the hall.

 

She curtseyed deeply when she reached their chairs. King Robert sat in her father's chair with Queen Cersei sat on his right with her father on King Robert's left. “Your Graces.” She stood up straight, her eyes focusing on the King, who sat smiling at her. “You asked to see me.”

 

It was Queen Cersei who spoke. Her voice cold. “We have heard from Ser Jaime and your parents what happened to our son while he was here. We wish to hear it from you.”

 

“Yes, Your Grace.” She nodded. Her hands clasped in front of her. Calming her nerves.

 

“Prince Willem told us that you were expecting a child and a month later, the Prince is dead and so is your child.” The Queen spoke with no affection and not a care for Mirari's well being.

 

* * *

 

_The midwife confirmed the pregnancy and she was around three months along. They sent a raven to King's Landing to announce their joyous news. Less than a month later, terrible news reached the family at Winterfell._

 

_A sickness was spreading through the North. “We should leave for King's Landing. Avoid the sickness,” suggested Willem as he and his wife lay in bed one night._

 

“ _I agree.” She sighed heavily and lay on her back. Her hands possessively covering her growing belly. “But I am afraid of leaving my family.”_

 

_The bed shifted next to her. Willem had rolled closer to her. “I know, my darling. But I will be there to protect you every day. I promise.”_

 

_Their eyes locked with each other as he touched her pale cheek. For the first time, Mirari noticed her husband was not looking himself. He looked tired and afraid. “What ails you, my love?” She asked._

 

“ _I am like you. I do not want to go to King's Landing. I wish to stay here and never leave.” He fell back. Staring up at the ceiling. “I hate it there.”_

 

_She sat up in shock. She had never heard her husband speak of his home in such a way. He always spoke of it with fondness and now it was hatred. “Why?”_

 

“ _I have grown here and I have learnt to be myself. With my father and family, I could not.” He sat up on the bed and turned his back on her. “I want to stay but my father sent a raven back and insisted that our child be born in King's Landing.”_

 

_Remaining where she was, she watched her husband standing and walk to the large window. He had grown since he had arrived in Winterfell. When he had arrived he was thinner and looked sickly. Now, he was stronger, broader, healthier. Sparring with her brothers built up muscle in him. Being fed by the Northern cooks had had him gradually put on weight. “Willem, we can stay a little longer. Write to your father and say that you have a few more duties here and we will arrive within two months. In time for our child to be born in King's Landing.” She climbed out of bed and joined him. Her arms wrapping around him from behind. “Come back to bed.”_

 

“ _I can't sleep.” His hands on top of her own._

 

_Pressing her lips on his warm shoulder. “Well, I can help you with that.” Gently, she pressed her lips along his back and her hands moved down from his stomach._

 

_His breathing quickened when her hand dipped into his sleeping breeches. “You are evil, my Lady.” Mirari said nothing. She withdrew her hand and stepped away. Turning around to watch her undo her dress and climb onto their bed. “You will be the death of me.” He laughed and quickly as he could he stripped out of his clothing and joined his wife._

 

* * *

 

“We had sent a message to your Majesties of our decision to remain in Winterfell another month before we were to travel to King's Landing.” She explained. Her nerves nearly getting the best of her. “The day we sent the message, we had a report that one of the servants was ill. We began packing to leave that day.”

 

“And then?” The King asked. Not moving from his chair. His eyes staring at Mirari.

 

* * *

 

_The Starks with Willem were just breaking their fast when Maester Luwin rushed in. “My Lord. A servant has fallen ill.”_

 

_Ned Stark was soon on his feet and looking to his wife. “When did this happen?”_

 

“ _Late last night. She has died, my Lord. Her entire family is infected.” He looked to Prince Willem and Mirari. “I suggest Prince Willem and Princess Mirari leave as soon as possible.”_

 

_Mirari reached over and held her husband's hand. This is not what they wanted. “Willem?”_

 

“ _I agree with Maester Luwin. We should go. I cannot risk your life and our child's life.” Raising her hand and kissing her knuckles. “We leave tonight.” The two of them stood up and left the hall in a hurry._

 

“ _Which girl was it?” Ned asked curiously._

 

“ _Mya Clery. She has not made any contact with any of the family, has she?”_

 

_Most of the family shook their heads except Arya. “I have.” She was afraid. “I only spoke to her yesterday.”_

 

“ _Arya, I suggest you go to your room and remain there. Do not come into contact with anyone.” Her father ordered her. Not caring for his own health, he took his youngest daughter into his arms and held her tightly. “It will be well.”_

 

* * *

 

“So, your younger daughter was the reason the illness was brought into the household.” Cersei asked Ned.

 

“Yes, my Queen. Which is why she was quarantined from us all.” He explained. Ned did not want his daughter to be blamed for an illness which caused the loss of the heir to the Seven Kingdoms and his own grandchild.

 

* * *

 

_The pair of them were packing their things as quickly as they could. With the help from a maid, they were soon packed and were to leave in an hour. “My Lord? My Lady?” Septa Mordane knocked on her door and entered. Their helping maid had long gone. “I bring a message from Lord Stark. You are to stay away from Lady Arya. She came in contact with the ill maid.”_

 

“ _But we are leaving soon. I cannot say goodbye to my sister?” Mirari asked with an angry tone. Unable to hide her dismay of not being able to see her sister._

 

“ _I am sorry, my Lady.” Septa Mordane curtseyed and left the couple alone._

 

_Mirari sat on the edge of her bed and focused on the floor. Not knowing what to say. Everything was going around her head. “But...”_

 

“ _Miri...” Willem sat next to her and held her close. His strong arms held her tightly against him. “Let me talk to your father. Let me see if you can have a goodbye but not be near her.”_

 

“ _Thank you.”_

 

_Willem got to his feet and moved to the door. “Why don't you sleep? Build up your strength for the journey.”_

 

_She smiled up at him. “Yes. I am a little tired. Could pour me some water please? My throat is dry.”_

 

“ _Of course, my love.”_

 

* * *

 

“That was the last time I saw him awake and alive,” said Mirari sadly. Tears falling down her pale cheeks. “I loved your son, your Grace. I still do. It breaks my heart everyday to be reminded that he is dead and I am still alive.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Mirari!” Willem spoke with glee as he entered their chambers. “Your father has said you can speak to Arya through her door. You can say goodbye.” He thought his voice would have woken up his wife but she was still asleep. “Miri?” He stepped closer to the bed. She had placed herself under the furs but she was shivering violently. “No! No!” He put his hand on her head and found she was hot to the touch. “No, my love! No! No!” He shook her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up. “Mirari!” He shouted. He knew she needed to wake up._

 

_The door opened and Lady Catelyn rushed in. She had heard the Prince's desperate screams. “No...” Giving a scared gasp at the sight of her eldest daughter shivering violently. “When did this start?”_

 

“ _I have only just returned and found her like this. She complained about being tired and bring thirsty. I thought it was from the child.” He looked down at his wife as Lady Catelyn sat next to Mirari. Her hand pressed against Mirari's head. The heat radiated from the girl. “What can we do?”_

 

“ _You need to find Maester Luwin and then stay away from this room,” Catelyn ordered the Prince, but he was rooted to the spot. Not looking away from his wife, who was shivering more violently. “My Lord! Please!”_

 

_Willem looked to Lady Catelyn. “I cannot. I cannot leave her.”_

 

“ _You must!” She stood up and steered the Prince from the room. “Find Maester Luwin! Find him and you have a chance to save your wife.” Pushing him out of the door and quickly closing the door to lock it. Barring him from entering the room._

 

* * *

 

“My Mother thought she was doing the right thing but she did not know that Prince Willem was already ill.” Mirari spoke calmly. Forcing the burning tears not to fall. “I am sorry for everything.”

 

“It is not your fault, my dear.” King Robert reassured her.

 

* * *

 

_It had been a day since Mirari fell ill and she showed no signs of recovery. Willem was still denied access into his wife's chambers. But he did not move from his spot from outside the room. He had a chair brought to the door and he remained there. No one could remove him from his place. Ned tried to reassure him but it was useless. No one left the room to give him news. It was frustrating and terrifying for the young Prince._

 

“ _My Lord,” a maid approached him cautiously. “Is there anything I can bring you?”_

 

“ _A drink, please. My throat is dry.” He rubbed his forehead as she curtseyed and left him alone. “Oh Miri! Hurry up! Live for me!” He rubbed his head more. The ache not leaving. He knew. He had been in contact with Mirari. On unsteady legs he stood up and moved to the door. “Maester Luwin. Help!” He hit the door with his fist before falling against, sliding to the floor. His breathing ragged. Sweat forming on his forehead._

 

* * *

 

The tears had fallen. Mirari was breaking down as she told the story of  losing her husband.

 

* * *

 

_Willem had been placed in the room next to Mirari. They never knew what was happening to their spouse. Willem did not know that his wife's fever had broken and she was recovering. Mirari did not know that her husband was ill._

 

_Slowly, she was put into a sitting position and fed a hot broth. Once she ate. She was strong enough to speak. “Where is Willem?”_

 

_Her mother and Maester Luwin looked at each other._

 

“ _Mother? Where is Willem?”_

 

“ _He is ill, Mirari. He caught the illness.” Her mother explained and seating herself next to her daughter. “There is nothing we can do until his fever breaks.”_

 

_She let out a gasp. A frightened gasp. “I need to see him.” Throwing the furs off her body and climbing out of the bed. She did not make it far. Her weak legs caused her to collapse. “Please, mother! I've had the illness! It will not harm me!” Her tears falling thick and fast down her pale cheeks._

 

_Maester Luwin shook his head as he and Lady Catelyn aided her back to bed. “It could harm you again. Think of your child.”_

 

_Mirari touched her stomach. She only had a small bump but it was the only evidence of her child growing within her. Only evidence of her marriage. If she lost Willem, she would still have his son or daughter. “Tell him that I pray to the gods. Old and new. Just for him. Please mother.”_

 

* * *

 

“Did you see him again?” Queen Cersei asked. Her cold eyes staring down at Mirari.

 

“Yes. I should not have but I had to. I did not realise what my actions would cause.”

 

* * *

 

_Night fell. She had heard no word from her mother or Maester Luwin. They were tending to the Prince. Her strength was slowly returning to her and she could go to his room. Which she did. Slipping out of her bed and walking unsteadily to the door. Carefully, she opened it and looked out. No one was there. Her mother would be annoyed if she discovered Mirari out of bed again._

 

_When she made it to Willem's room, she found her husband alone. His fever did not seem to be bad but it showed no signs of breaking. “Willem?” He said nothing. She did not care any longer. Pushing back the furs and climbed into bed with her husband. “I'm here my love. I'm here.” Her hand on his cheek. His hot cheek. “Willem. Live for me. Live for us. For our son.” For most of the hour, she watched him sleep. Lying against him until she too feel asleep._

 

_The couple were discovered just an hour after Mirari fell asleep against her husband's shoulder. “No!” Shouted Lady Catelyn. Thinking the worse. Thinking her daughter was dead. But Mirari was not. She was ill again. The fever swept through her. As for Prince Willem..._

 

_He was dead._

 

* * *

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

“So, you visiting your husband killed him?” Queen Cersei said coldly.

 

“No.” She shook her head. “I believe he was dying when I came to his room. I doubt there was anything we could have done.”

 

“And your child?”

 

* * *

 

_Mirari awoke as her mother shouted in despair. She was being lifted from the bed by her father. Through her ill eyes, she saw them cover up her husband's body. “No...” She said weakly. “No. Willem!” Unable to move in her father's strong arms, she could only move her head. “Willem...”_

 

“ _Take her to her bed.” Maester Luwin told Ned. “This may cause her to lose the child,” speaking to Lady Catelyn, who followed her husband._

 

_Mirari remained in her ill state for another week. Unable to escort her husband's body back to King's Landing. Which had been demanded by Queen Cersei but a raven was sent to tell them of Mirari's illness. The fever held on for the week. It caused no damage. Damage was only caused after the fever broke._

 

“ _I am glad to see you are better,” her mother tried to keep the mood light but Mirari was not speaking. Catelyn was attempting to keep her daughter from breaking down. But it was not working. Mirari was lying on her side, her back facing her mother. The deep depression caused her to push away any of her family and their comfort. “Mirari, you need to speak. Please, my love.”_

 

“ _Go away, mother.” Speaking for the first time since she awoke the day before. “Leave me alone.”_

 

_Catelyn tried her best. “Please Mirari. You need to leave this bed. Maester Luwin said you are well enough. You need to eat more.”_

 

“ _NO!” She shouted. Not turning to face her mother. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” She screamed at her, finally turning around. “I want to be left alone!”_

 

“ _I am here if you need me.” Trying to smile at her daughter but the tears and the look of despair brought sadness to Catelyn Stark. She had not been out the door a few minutes when she heard her daughter scream. A blood-curdling scream. A scream of pain. Catelyn knew._

 

“ _Mother!”_

 

_Catelyn wasted no time and ran back inside. Her daughter was out of bed but the sight of her brought horror to Catelyn's heart. Blood on Mirari's nightgown and blood on the bed. Blood on Mirari's hand. “No...” She knew it would happen. She was losing the child. “I'm here, my darling.” Rushing to her daughter's side._

 

“ _It hurts!” She sobbed as her mother led her back to the bed. Due to her screams, Maester Luwin, Ned Stark and Sansa ran into the room. The screams could be heard throughout Winterfell. “Make it stop!”_

 

_No one said anything until Mirari was on the bed and Luwin was able to examine her. “It's too late.” He said without looking up at the family. Catelyn sat next to her daughter, while Ned and Sansa abruptly left the room. “Mirari, I am sorry. But you will have to birth your child.”_

 

_Mirari let out a loud sob. It was all too much for her. “No... No...” Her eyes closed in pain. It was searing through her body. “I can't.”_

 

“ _You can,” her mother reassured her. Her mother stayed at her side as Mirari gave birth to her lost baby. A dead baby boy. Mirari did not stay conscious long enough to see the deformed child._

 

* * *

 

“It was deformed?” King Robert asked as Mirari stopped to compose herself.  Dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

 

Her father nodded. “Yes. I saw him myself. Maester Luwin can confirm it. It was because the child was born too soon.”

 

“You are sure it was a boy?”

 

“Yes, your Grace.”Ned nodded as he confirmed his daughter's story. “Is that all, your Graces? As you can see, my daughter is distraught.” Getting to his feet and moving to Mirari's side.

 

“Yes.”

 

Mirari curtseyed quickly and turned to leave. Not wanting to be interrogated any further. But, “Just one more thing,” Queen Cersei spoke out. “Since you are the Princess regent, you are committed to coming to Kings' Landing with us when we leave.”

 

Mirari's heart stopped. She didn't want to leave. Her mother promised. “My daughter is still mourning her husband's death and wishes to remain her for the duration,” her father explained.

 

“We will discuss it.” King Robert said before his wife could argue further with Ned. “You may go, Lady Mirari.” Giving her a smile as she curtseyed once again and left the room as quick as she could.

 

Ignoring Maester Luwin's comfort and calls, she ran away from him. Seeking sanctuary in the godswood. Falling to her knees at the heart tree. Praying to the old gods. Her hands held tightly together in prayer. Unlike her sister, Sansa, she only kept the old gods. She, Robb and Jon would spend half their young childhood in the godswood. That made her believe in the old gods. Her father would sit with the three of them and tell them how the old gods became to be in the North. It fascinated the young girl of Mirari. Now, she came here for peace and solace.

 

Her hands clasped tight together. Her lips moving fast as she said a silent prayer. Praying to her gods to be with her husband. Praying they would take her away from her home to be at his side once more. To take her away from the clutches of King Robert and his cold-hearted Queen.

 

“Mirari?”

 

Her entire body shook from her sobs. “Go away, Jon. Go away.” Her hands were still clasped. Praying hard to the old gods. Lips moving silently. Eyes staring up at the tree. She could hear him walking towards her.

 

His heavy boots crunching over the fallen leaves. “No. You don't need to do this alone.” His voice softly spoken. Sitting down beside her and pulling her into his arms. Giving her that much needed comfort. She accepted it. Resting her head against his chest and her hands on his comforting arm.

 

“I can't, Jon. It hurts so much. I cannot do it any more!” Her sobs intensified but he held her. Held her tight until she was calm enough. “It hurts Jon. Why does it hurt so much?”

 

He kissed the top of her head in a comforting gesture. “I don't know. I don't know.” Keeping a tight hold on his sister. “We should return inside. You are feeling cold.”

 

She shook her head and pulled away from him. “I want to stay her.” Standing up and moving away from him.

 

“No,” he insisted, standing to his feet and following her. “Mirari, you need to come inside. You are ice cold. I will not leave you here.” When she silently shook her head, he instantly took off his cloak and draped her over her shoulders. “Please.” His arm rested over her shoulders. Gently leading her out of the godswood.

 

“Well isn't this a pretty sight?” A sneering voice spoke from behind them within the godswood.

 

Upon turning around, the two found themselves facing Prince Joffrey. “Your Highness.” Jon acknowledged him but did not move from his sister's side, who was shivering from the cold and her previous emotions.

 

“Leave us, Bastard. I wish to speak with my late brother's wife.” Staring at Mirari.

 

Unnoticed by Prince Joffrey, Mirari gripped Jon's arm tight. He knew what his sister meant. She did not want to be left alone with the heir to the Iron Throne. “I need to escort my sister back inside. She is cold and needs to ready for the feast tonight.”

 

Joffrey's eyes widened as Jon spoke the way he did to him. “How dare you, bastard?! How are you speak to me in such way?!” His voice rising with his temper.

 

“I meant no offence, your highness. But Lady Mirari is shivering. I must see to her.” Holding Mirari tighter against his side.

 

“I shall speak with you at the feast, Prince Joffrey.” Mirari managed to say through her chattered teeth. “Please, I need to return inside.” Her hand tight on her brother's arm and her other hand holding his cloak around her. Jon became very protective of his younger sister especially when the Prince took a step towards her. He held her tighter and manoeuvred her out of the godswood.

 

* * *

 

Jon eventually escorted Mirari to her room. Not leaving her as he stoked the fire more. She still had his cloak around him. From the moment they had left she had not spoken a word to him. Her gaze focused ahead of her. He watched her. Mirari was rocking back and forth slightly. “Miri!” He left her fire and knelt in front of her. “What is it?”

 

“I don't want to go. They are going to make me go.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Holding her cold hands in his.

 

“Mother. Father. The King. They are going to make me go to King's Landing. I don't want to. I want to stay here.” She finally looked at her brother. “You won't be coming with us.”

 

He looked down at her hands. “No. I will not be staying here either.”

 

“But! There always must be a Stark at Winterfell.” She said in shock.

 

“I'm not a Stark, Mirari.” He continued to hold her hands as he stood to sit next to her on the bed.

 

“You are. Not in name. But you are our father's son. You are a Stark to me.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“I won't be here, Miri. I want to leave for the wall. I want to be like Uncle Benjen.”

 

She shook her head, wrenched her hands from his grip. “No. Please Jon.”

 

“I have made up my mind, Miri.” He stood up and walked to her window. “I just have to ask father.”

 

“He won't let you.” She shifted onto the bed more.

 

“I know.” He chuckled as he pushed open the window. “Are you well, Miri?” Turning to face her.

 

She nodded slowly, her hands twisting in her lap. “I am. Thank you, Jon. For taking care of me.”

 

“I am always there for you, little sister.”

 

* * *

 

_Her mother held her tightly. Rocking her as Mirari sobbed uncontrollably. When she regained consciousness, her mother and Maester Luwin were ready to tell her what had happened. “It was a boy?” She sobbed against Catelyn's comforting shoulder._

 

“ _Yes.” She kissed her daughter's forehead and it was still very hot. There was a chance the fever could return._

 

“ _He was not alive when he was born. You can be relieved at that.”_

 

_Mirari nodded. “Yes. He is not suffering any more. He will be with his father now.” She pulled away from her mother and lay down. Staring blankly up at the ceiling. Watching a spider crawl across. “Do the Lannisters know?” Her lower lip trembling. Tears threatening to fall._

 

“ _Your father sent a raven about Willem's...” She stopped herself when Mirari burst into tears at the sound of her husband's name. “I am sorry. We have informed them and also your father sent another raven to them telling of the loss of your son.”_

 

_Mirari turned away from her mother, curling into herself. Letting out a dreadful scream. The pain of losing her husband and child in a short space of time was destroying her heart. All her mother could do was watch and attempt to console her._

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
